wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like children and teenagers are to humans. The Dragonets of Destiny are perhaps one of the most famous groups of dragonets in Pyrrhian history. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven, but as seen in The Dark Secret, they are not usually considered social adults until around eight to ten years. Therefore the Dragonets of Destiny, one of the most famous groups of dragonets in Pyrrhian history, would be considered adolescents, as they were six years old during the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. Dragonets of one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Princess Anemone being an example, which suggests that dragonets begin to age quickly, with their aging process gradually slowing down as they live. Dragonets are sometimes able to say some words as soon as they are hatched, as shown in Moon Rising with Moonwatcher's first word being "mommy". However, they usually say their first words a few days after hatching. For example, Bumblebee said her first word shortly after she'd hatched. However, dragonets still tend to muddle up their words. This is shown in ''Escaping Peril'' when Ex-Queen Scarlet looks for Prince Cliff in the wingery: "'Ruby is not your queen,' Scarlet snarled. 'She is an impostor! I'' am your queen!' 'What's a nimposser?' asked another voice. 'It's furry and sleeps upside-down and has a really chewy tail,' said another. 'Melty-Face, ma'am, you's wrong, Ruby's not furry at all. An' I bet her tail's not chewy either but I hasn't checked.'" According to the guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny and Princess Blister, dragonets don't know what's best for them, similar to what some adults may say about children or teens. It is unknown when dragonets learn to fly, but dragonets as young as one year have been shown flying, like Anemone. In ''The Hidden Kingdom,'' when Glory got captured by the NightWings, Glory doubts Kinkajou's flight abilities (even though she was three). This might suggest that the speed at which dragons learn to fly is likely to differ per dragonet or tribe. In ''Escaping Peril, it is mentioned that SkyWing dragonets learn to fly very quickly compared to other tribes, a few weeks after hatching, partly because they have an entire room dedicated to dragonets learning to fly and are also famous for their flying abilities. How Age Affects Dragons Dragons, as confirmed by Tui, live to be around 150 years old if they aren't killed by an outside source. Generally, older dragons appear to be larger than younger dragons. It also seems that a dragon's horns may help indicate the dragon's age, as Clay was able to tell how old Peril was by her horns. Teeth also appear to be an indication - whether they are sharp and white (not blood-stained), or blunt and dull. It is possible that a dragon's scales may dull as they age or start to appear more washed-out, such as Osprey's. Dragons seem to age their whole lives, and they can grow continuously up until the day they die, meaning that the biggest dragon would most likely be the oldest dragon. Currently, the oldest known dragon is Foeslayer. Darkstalker, who also hatched around 2,000 years ago, is the largest known dragon because, unlike Foeslayer, he was able to grow during this time. Jerboa II is likely the third oldest dragon, unless she's older than Darkstalker, as she was born/hatched around the time period of Darkstalker. Notable Dragonet s The Dragonets of Destiny: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny. They were "prophesied" by Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens: Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: organized by the Talons of Peace , Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker were "The Backup Plan" in case the original Dragonets of Destiny did not satisfy Morrowseer's vision of the Dragonet Prophecy. The group has mostly disbanded, however, with its members either dead or now unaffiliated with the Dragonet Prophecy. Clay's siblings: introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay's siblings are Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. Tsunami's siblings: Anemone, Auklet, and Orca. She also has a total of thirty-two brothers, four of which are named Turtle, Octopus, Cerulean and Fin. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured and knocked out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team with Jambu, Mangrove, and Tamarin while she fought to be the queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there were some NightWing dragonets like Mightyclaws and Mindreader, who Starflight meets and are schooled in the fortress. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters Qibli in the Scorpion Den, who is a member of the Outclaws and is later featured in Moon Rising, ''Winter Turning'', Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, and is the PoV of ''Darkness of Dragons''. She also meets a two-year-old dragonet named Ostrich, who is the daughter of Six-Claws. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher is mentioned and makes an appearance in Moon Rising as a character and a protagonist, along with the other students in the Jade Winglet; Winter, Qibli, Carnelian, Umber, Kinkajou and Turtle. We are also introduced to some of the other dragonets in Jade Mountain Academy. Peril is around eight years old, so she is the only adult PoV in the series. She is the protagonist of the eighth book, Escaping Peril. She also encounters Prince Cliff, the one-year-old dragonet of Queen Ruby. Fierceteeth, Starflight's half-sister, lived with the other dragonets in the Night Kingdom and is therefore probably a dragonet. Sunny thinks Fierceteeth is about nine years old. Blue, Cricket and Sundew are three protagonists in the third arc. Bumblebee is an orphaned dragonet that Cricket rescued from being injected by Queen Wasp. Dragonet Growth Dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt, explaining why Anemone can form and voice opinions. Sunny has mentioned that dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life. The three SandWing sisters have been fighting for nearly two decades. Blaze is still considered young; some have reached over a hundred years old. In The Brightest Night, it is mentioned that a dragonet grows quickly during his/her first seven years then grows a little more each year, explaining why older dragons such as Burn, Morrowseer, and Grandeur are very large. Some SandWings that are two years old may not have a fully formed tail barb, as shown with Ostrich and talked about by Six-claws in his winglets book, Deserter. Tui has also confirmed that dragon horns are not fully formed until adult age. Another way that was used to determine a dragon's age was how white and sharp their teeth were. Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:All Tribe History Category:Terminology Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:SkyWing History